Julio Chesaré
|image = File:Julio Chesaré.jpg |caption = |title = Priest Dragon Knight |runic name = Vindálfr Mjöðvitnir |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 172 cm (5 ft 7.7 in) |measurements = |country = Romalia |occupation = Priest Dragon Knight Student (temporarily) |father = |mother = |sibling = |husband = |wife = |child = |affinity = Commanding animals |level = |master = Vittorio Serevare Josette |familiar = |skills = Commanding animals, swordsmanship |hobbies = |food = |dislikes = |voice = Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese) }} Julio Chesaré (ジュリオ Jurio , Pronunciation: /dʒulɪoʊ tʃɛzəre/) is a 17 year old knight/Romalia priest from the Holy Empire of Romalia sent as transfer student to Tristain Academy of Magic. He has the Moon Eyes (月目?), as his eyes are heterochromic—one red, one blue, like the two moons of Halkeginia. Julio is sent by Romalia's Pope as his support for Henrietta's expedition to Albion, now in political strife after the fall of the royal family followed by the death of Reconquista's leader, Cromwell. Although not a mage, Julio is a dragon knight and an expert swordsman. His personal dragon is Azzurro. During his duel with Saito to win Louise's kiss, Julio could easily win against Saito—who does not use Gandalfr's skill, but he let Saito win to tease him. He has beautiful looks and a personality that grants him popularity among girls. He can be considered a replacement for Guiche after his depart to the military service because he is similar to Guiche in looks—however, Julio is worldly, as opposed to the vain, foolish Guiche, and hardly had to exert effort to charm most of the female students in the Academy, he somehow also has a resemblance to Prince Wales ]] It has been confirmed in the novels that Julio is Vindálfr, "The Right Hand of God", who has the ability to control magical creatures in the same way that Saito can wield weapons. Example includes single handedly taking on nine dragon knights of Albion and winning. Treated with some disdain by others because he's a priest. In the later novels, it is revealed that he was an orphan and raised in an orphanage. It is revealed that his actual name is not Julio because his fellow friends in the orphanage called him "Julio Chesare" because he was a great king. Then later on he became the familiar of the Pope of Romalia. In the novels he is also portrayed as rather manipulative. Named for Julius Caesar, the great Roman emperor. His status as Vindálfr was limited to the novels only, as no mention of it was made in the anime series, but within the first episode of season four Julio admits to being Vindálfr after his holiness the Pope addresses Saito, Louise, and Tiffania about the remaining void users in the world. Vindálfr is the right hand of god, and with the glyphs on his hand he possesses the ability to control magical animals. In the light novel, he also became Josette's familiar as Mjöðvitnir, after the deaths of Joseph and Sheffield. In the anime, he claimed to love Louise, although he has helped fix the relationship between Louise and Saito on multiple occasions. Zero_no_Tsukaima>>Characters References Category:Characters Category:Male Character Category:Knight Category:Mage Category:Familiars Category:Vindálfr Category:Void